Blooming Snow Flowers
by SolStone
Summary: Since the first moment, he felt something growing inside of his heart, and now it had bloomed in the frozen north where it all began. IsaacxMia Mudshipping. K for Garet being drunk.


I'm [possibly] getting involved in a new relationship, so I wrote this, as the girl I [might] like is much like Mia. This breaks my unwritten rule to not write Mudshipping, as I've been a Valeshipper, but here goes.

Disclamier: I Don't Own Golden Sun.

* * *

Isaac felt so cold, so cold; how he felt when he last trekked up this far north.

_It was about a fortnight after he and Garet left Vale to go on an impossibly hard quest for two teenagers. They were alone in the world, with only their combined strength to rely on. They soon gained a new member, Ivan, a Jupiter aligned adept. After nearly killing Tret in an attempt to save him, they set out to Mercury Lighthouse to fetch for him healing water from Hermes' fountain. Three half-frozen teenagers trekked across the frozen Imilian plains to gain the lighthouse. Three teenage boys huddled in their tattered cloaks for warmth. Even Garet, the Mars adept, was shivering, with an icicle hanging from his nose. They eventually stumbled upon the small town of Imil, where everyone had the flu. After trying to track down this elusive healed called Mia, they all visited the final house on the square. Inside, was an elderly couple, where they were being tended to by a young girl, not a year younger than Isaac, with stunning blue hair. Her spellbinding smile, her graceful figure, and her kindness caught Isaac off guard, and he was frozen to the spot with a previously unfelt sensation. Something about her drew him to her, and when she looked up to see the trio, her gaze stopped at the rugged Venus adept, as her tranquil blue eyes felt their way into his heart. Then Garet burst forward and introduced himself to the beautiful girl, and Isaac was eclipsed by the larger adept. He sighed and shrunk off to the side, and just watched her._

But it would not be forever where Isaac was in Garet's shadow.

_Garet found his inspiration on top of Mercury Lighthouse, Jenna. She was his blazing fire, and he was stricken with her. Isaac was relieved to see Jenna and Felix again, especially after their kidnapping. But he was cautious, thinking to himself that if he dwelled and looked too much at Jenna, that Mia would receive the wrong message. He had looked out for her in the lighthouse, and he was next to her the whole time. Ivan, being the fastest, was always at the head of the attack column, followed by Isaac, then Mia, with Garet pulling anchor._

_Isaac was unsure of what this feeling was that was growing inside of him, like a tender seedling, but he fostered its growth, and would wait it out to see how far it would grow in his heart. He knew the possibility, from the first moment, that it could be love, and he wanted to be absolutely sure before he confessed anything to her._

The thought of love was more than a thought, it had grown and manifested itself into the single driving motive for Isaac, and he realized it, which was why he had run away from the group, and he sought refuge in a valley, where some winter flowers struggled to grow in the harsh winter.

_He was shocked to hear Mia's decision; she was going with them. She was leaving everything behind, and he knew it, much like he had. She added a new dimension to the group. She was a healer. In a group of all male fighters, they had no time to heal, so the three males had been covered in bruises, cuts, and lacerations. She was always at the ready with ply, and they thanked her for her good graces and support. Her soft smile melted Isaac's savage instinct to cut down any enemy in their path. They were an unstoppable team; not even Saturos and Menardi could cut them down._

Garet had teased Isaac one too many times, and Isaac couldn't handle it. Everyone knew that their quest was almost over, for better or for worse, and with that was the question of what next? Garet could not pass up a good drink, and he had finally gotten drunk.

"Mia where are you going after it's all over?" Garet asked, barely able to sit on his bar stool.

"I'm not sure, I-I…" Mia started.

"You mean Isaac hasn't proposed yet?" The nine travelers all were attentive now, with glances from Isaac to Mia, and Jenna punched Garet in the arm.

"N-No, he doesn't… does he?" Mia said softly yet scared, almost a whisper.

"Garet!" Isaac yelled commandingly.

"What lover boy? You haven't asked her yet?" Garet said. He then turned to Mia. "Isn't it obvious? It's almost as obvious as I'm obviously drunk!" Garet finished, slamming his tankard down on the table.

Mia was speechless, and she was gazing at Isaac, waiting for him to do or say something. Under the gaze of eight pairs of unwavering eyes, Isaac was boiling over, and he was almost ready to floor Garet. Garet had broken his trust. Isaac told Garet in the hopes that he would keep it a secret, and up until that moment, it was a secret. Booze and best friends don't apparently mix. So, he did the first thing that came to mind, to save his friend's health. He got up and left. As he left he heard Mia cry out to him, but her voice was drowned out in the howling snowy wind.

_The group of adepts was passing by Vale, and it was Garet's idea to swing by before they headed further south. The small town rejoiced at their coming, and everyone poured out to see them. Everyone except Dora, Isaac's mother, turned out. Slowly the group made their way north, and they eventually cam across Isaac's house. The roof was in good condition, as Garet had not been on it in a few months. Isaac knocked on the door, and went in. His mother had been less than thrilled to see him, as he said that he would not come back until his quest was done. But when she caught sight of the Mercury adept, she smiled and suddenly knew. She feared for the two Valeian boys, as neither of them were real healers, and they were after all, two headstrong teenagers setting out to save the world. Upon seeing the blunette, she felt at ease, knowing that she would have some rationality. Little did she know that the girl standing before her would become the love of her son's life._

He did love her. It was apparent to him, and now she knew. And he didn't even know if she loved him back. He reached out with all of his might, and tried to make the winter flowers bloom, but he was not able to.

_Then both groups reunited in the town of Contigo. After the lighting of Jupiter Lighthouse, both groups returned to Contigo. Throughout the meeting, and the time afterwards, it became apparent to anyone who had not yet known that Garet and Jenna were becoming an item as Sheba so bluntly put it. As happy as Isaac was to see Jenna, he was happier to just sit back next to Mia and watch the two Mars adepts bicker. Isaac and Felix came together to form the two fighting groups. Felix was more than willing to let Isaac lead the first group and Felix chuckled whenever Isaac tried to defend his reasoning for pairing him and Mia in the same group without sounding like he was completely love struck. Eventually the main group came out to be Ivan for Jupiter, Isaac for Venus, Jenna for Mars, and Mia for Mercury. They were the faster team, while the reserve team was the stronger team, and Sheba, as Felix argued vehemently to have her be in his group. _

He heard soft footsteps behind him, yet he did not budge. He waited until they stopped next to him. He felt a soft hand upon his own, and he knew who it was. His heart knew it was. He finally turned his head to see, not surprisingly, Mia next to him. She closer her hand around his and their fingers meshed together, completing the symbol.

"You need me Isaac." Mia said simply, smiling.

"Mia I-I," Isaac started, stammering out a response, blushing a sharp shade of red.

"See, you can't get me off of your mind." Mia said, giggling. Isaac was stunned. "Though that's not what I meant. You can't cast growth without me." Mia focused her attention on the flowers, and Isaac saw them grow as he felt her calling upon her Mercury psynergy, and his Venus psynergy to complete the action. Sure enough, the flowers grew despite the weather and all odds. Beautiful flowers grew in the field, and Mia was in awe of the vibrant color.

The storm lost some of its intensity and Sol shone down on the blooming field and the two lovers.

"Isaac, they told me some… things that put me at ease." Mia said, with a growing pink tinge on her cheeks. "At first, I was too afraid to believe what Garet said. He was drunk, and… my heart was too fragile. Then Felix and Piers dragged him off, and Ivan, Sheba, and Jenna sat me down. They told me..." Isaac could see that her cheeks were definitely pink, and he knew that she was too embarrassed to finish.

"They told you how I obviously am in love with you, and that you shouldn't be so surprised." Mia looked at him and nodded, with her cheeks still pink. Isaac smiled. "Here, your cheeks are pink, you look cold." He wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her closer to him. His own body was shaking, more from their close proximity than the cold. Garet teased him that his blazing heart could keep him warm.

Mia's cheeks were even pinker as she whispered to him in a nervous voice. "That's not what I meant. I'm not cold-"

"Then you do care for me." Isaac said nearly cutting her off. Mia looked into his eyes, and nodded a yes while blushing light red. "Mia, I have to have you know. What they said was true; they heard it from me. Mia, since I first met you I have felt something growing inside of me, something that I have never felt before; and something that I will never feel again."

"Was it a flower?" Mia asked gingerly, while the beautiful shade of pink still danced across her cheeks, and a soft smile gracing her lips.

"No Mia, it was something more…" Isaac said. He then pulled her closer, and leaned in slowly. Sensing what was coming her way, Mia thrust herself into him, and their cold lips met each other, and they pulled together in an embrace. They were warm now, growing hot under the liberated love flowing freely out of them, unrestricted and unchecked.

When they pulled away, completely content and smiling, Mia asked, "Should we go inside, where it's warm?"

"I'm warm wherever you are Mia." Isaac answered coolly.

Mia giggled. "Isaac, you don't have to say that; you've already wooed me."

"I know. It's just that I can't help myself. All this time I've been trying to court you, and here we are."

"Isaac, I'm looking forward to... seeing more of you." Mia said with a giggle.

"Look forward to it. I don't plan on being apart from you anytime soon."

"Isaac, are you… asking me?" she said clutching his hands.

"Not yet. But it's coming." he said smiling.

The two of them went back inside the lodge, hand in hand, and sat down in the main lobby, by the fire. Everyone there had long gone off to bed, so they were completely alone, save for each other and the roaring fire. The wind howled and shrieked outside, while they cuddled up together. Isaac couldn't help but wonder how he ever got her attention, let alone her unwavering love. Perhaps it was not how he acted consciously, the subtle hint-dropping, flattery, and longing stares. It was how he acted without trying. After all, that's why he was attracted to her; she was serene, calm, friendly, and beautiful.

Isaac leaned and kissed her lightly on the forehead, and she smiled before falling asleep. He knew that his life lay with her, and that they would be together forever. No matter what life threw their way, they had each other, and their friends to fall back on. So he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep with an angel in his arms.

* * *

Hooray for me. I wrote a Mudshipping.

Please review.

Next up for GS will me a longer one, quite like my first.


End file.
